The present invention relates primarily to a container holding device which can be attached to any standard hand held motorized rotary device and used to quickly cool the liquid in the container. The present invention uses a common household tool which can be easily transported to a remote location, such as camping, on a golf course or on a boat.
All of the devices in the prior art require use of a permanently attached rotary device to rotate a can for cooling within an ice chest. The present invention is simple in design and uses a hand held motorized rotary device which is already present in nearly every household. This feature makes the present invention much more economical to manufacture and easier to transport.